What Happens in Atlanta
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Set during the episode "Payne Grows Up". What Happens when Julia wakes up in someone else's bed. Mary Jo/ Julia


The first thing she noticed when she opened up her eyes was that she had a headache to beat the bandit. All that strong champagne, that had to be the culprit. She closed her eyes and snuggled deep into the comforter with a soft sigh. Last night Payne had gotten married. The wedding had been gorgeous and the reception, what she could remember was lovely. She had lost all control. The stress leading up to this wedding, the news that she was going to be a grandmother- all led to her knocking back flute after flute of champagne. Her memory was so hazy. She hardly even remembered how she had gotten herself home. She turned over hoping to glance at her clock to check the time when she noticed that this comforter did not feel like her silk duvet at all. As a matter of fact, this did not even look like her bedroom. Oh, good lord, had she gone home with someone last night? Maybe, she still had time to get home before this person had to confront her. She sat up and pulled back the covers. For the first time that morning, she noticed that she was naked. Oh, Julia, she thought, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into. She laid back on the bed with her hand on her forehead, trying her damndest to remember the events of last night that may have led her into some strangers bed. She couldn't. Bringing her back from her musings, she heard the toilet flush in what was apparently an adjoined powder room. She pulled the blanket tightly over her naked body and awaited the unknown person to show themselves. She held her breathe as the door creaked open and out came..Mary Jo.

Mary Jo, not noticing that Julia was awake, went about the room in her sheer white robe, going to her bureau and taking out two big tee shirts. She pulled the tie on her robe lose and let it fall to the floor. Julia blushed with great embarrassment as she could not help but to stare at the young woman's lithe figure. Her breasts were perky and her stomach was flat albeit carrying two kids. Julia quickly let her eyes shift lower to the woman's thighs, which were well toned and inward to the treasure that lie between them. Her trimmed womanhood made Julia's grow wet with want. Berating herself for such thoughts, she instantly brought her eyes back to the other woman's arms as they pulled one of the tee shirts over her head. Mary Jo pulled the tee shirt on, pulling her red curls out of the back and shaking them lose. She placed the other folded shirt on the chair besides the bed where Julia lay. Feeling eyes on her, she turned around to see Julia wide awake and looking somewhat clueless as to why she was here in the first place.

"Why Good Morning. I am surprised that you are awake as early as you are. You were quite the life of the party last night. It was all I could do to get you off of the piano and into your car." laughed Mary Jo.

"Was I that much of a spectacle? I remember absolutely nothing about the reception past the cutting of the cake." questioned Julia.

"Oh, it was quite a show. After your rendition of "Sweet Georgia Brown", in which you gyrated all over the stage, you continued with "Are You Lonesome Tonight" then you went on to sing a few of Princes greatest hits, which really had everyone on the floor. You shouldn't remember a thing, you practically drank a bottle and a half of champagne."

"Good Lord. Well that explains that. I will never leave my house again. First I was the woman who mooned Atlanta now I am going to be known as the wedding singer." Julia resigned.

"Oh, darlin'. Its okay. Everyone else was just a plastered as you. No one is going to really remember what went on." comforted the red haired woman.

"Still. That does not answer as to why I am in your bed and the location of my clothing." Julia stated.

Mary Jo sighed. She took a seat on the edge of the bed near where Julia lay. Should she really tell Julia what exactly happened last night? Chances are if she found out what happened between them she could call it off as a drunken mistake. Their entire friendship could be ruined. Still in all, Mary Jo firmly believed that a persons drunken words were there sober thoughts. Maybe just maybe Julia had always wanted last night to happen but just could never find the courage to put it into action. Sensing that Julia was awaiting an explanation, she took a deep breathe and decided she would tell her the entire truth. She just hope that if it was all a mistake, she could hide the heartbreak.

"Well, You were way too toasted to drive yourself home last night, so I had Suzanne take your car home. Charlene had already left sometime ago and I could not bring myself to leave you in your inebriated state, so since the kids are at Ted's for the weekend, I brought you home with me…"

_Flashback- the night before_

_Mary Jo pulled Julia along into her darkened living room. Julia giggled uncharacteristically as she stumbled through the doorway. Mary Jo led her to her sofa and gestured for the older woman to sit. Julia kicked off her ivory pumps and kicked back on the couch. She had really surprised Mary Jo tonight. Letting go like she did. Knocking back flute after flute of Moet and Chandon. __She was so carefree and it made Mary Jo pleased to see the older woman so relaxed. This week had been hard enough on her, what with Payne's sudden plans to get married and then finding out she was going to be a grandmother. She knew Julia was feeling a little like she was being put out to pasture, but she had no reason to feel that way._

_Hell, she didn't even look like someone's mother much less a grandma to be. Her body was so limber, her curves so alluring, her legs so toned and her eyes so haunting. To say Mary Jo had quite the crush on Julia would be an understatement. She never wanted another person, much less another woman as much as she wanted her boss. But it was not just that she desired the older woman, she cared very deeply about her. That is the main reason why she took her home with her tonight- so that she could make sure she didn't fall victim to some strangers advantages or get in some sort of accident._

"_M..Mary Jo..You really could have just dropped me home. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." Julia slurred._

"_No, No. Don't give it another thought. It really isn't any trouble. You are in no shape to care for yourself tonight." the other woman replied._

"_Well, that is very gracious of you darlin'. I believe I ought to go and freshen up, the powder room is still in the same place I trust?" Julia questioned as she rose from the couch and began walking towards the stairs only to sit right back down on the overstuffed chair._

"_Julia, honey, are you sure your alright?" asked Mary Jo as she walked over to the older womans side._

"_Yes, Yes. The rooms just spinning a little. I am sure I just need to sit a little while and I will be dandy." finished Julia with a hiccup._

"_Oh, I don't think its just the room spinning. I will help you up the stairs and then you can go freshen up. I will fix you up in Claudia's room for the night so that you can get some rest. Now up we go." Mary Jo hoisted Julia up from where she was lazily slumped on the arm chair. She led Julia towards and slowly up one step at a time, following close behind, as to catch the older woman if she stumbled. Surprisingly they made it up the stairs with only a stumble on Julia's part here and there. Both times, Mary Jo caught the older woman's hips and she swore that Julia pushed closer and closer against her each time. But it was probably just her imagination. She led Julia to the door of the guest bathroom and placed a towel in her hand._

"_Okay well, the toiletries are in the bottom cabinet. Excuse the mess, the kids are gone for the weekend and I have not had a chance to clean up. Now, I am sure you want to be alone so you can freshen up. I will just be in my room across the hallway." Mary Jo said._

"_Alright. This should be fine, darlin'. Just one little thing, I cant quite reach my zipper and I was wonderin' if you could assist me." Julia asked. Mary Jo considered what Julia was asking of her. Did she not realize how much self control she would need to pull that zipper down and not push her against the wall to ravish her. Her voice also took on this husky, flirtatious tone, she assumed it was more because of the alcohol and not because her boss was trying to come on to her. _

"_Yeah.. I can do that." Mary Jo came up behind Julia and grasped the zip in her hand. She slowly began to pull it down, inches of alabaster skin becoming exposed for her eyes to feast on. She continued to pull the zipper past the older woman's shoulder blades and noticed that no bra straps were visible. Just the thought that her luscious breasts were naked underneath her sheath of a dress, caused her to lower abdomen to throb with sweet torture. She shook the thoughts out of her mind. She needed to get this over with and get space from Julia before she took advantage of her inebriated state. She pulled the zipper down her back and said a silent prayer thankful that she did not have to trek the zipper down the womans firm bottom. She didn't think she had the willpower. _

"_Well. There you go. Freshen up. You can throw that robe hanging on the door on if you would like. I can get you one of my night shirts to sleep in. I will just do that and bring an extra blanket or two into Claudia's room for you to use, because it gets cold in here at night.", Mary Jo said as she stepped away from Julia and towards the door._

_Julia clumsily turned towards Mary Jo, not even trying to hide her exposed chest from the other woman and nodded. Mary Jo could not stop the blush at the sight of Julia's breasts. They were so round and perky. A lot bigger than she would have guessed based on those stuffy business suits she always wore around the office. The nipples were dusky and starting to harden . Her mouth watered at the thought of suckling them. She had to torturing herself, there was no way Julia would ever condone this kind of behavior, drunk or not. While she was in her own little world, she had not noticed that Julia had shimmied out of the rest of her dress and kicked it off. She stood their before Mary Jo, naked from the waist up, except for the skimpiest lacy pair of panties, her stockings had been taken off long before, during their ride home. _

"_Mary Jo.. Dear, you look a little off? Are you okay?" Julia said, walking over to where Mary Jo was standing in the doorway, her breasts jiggling with every step._

"_Y..Yes. I need to go do the things I said I was gonna do", Mary Jo stammered, unable to keep her eyes off the womans body._

"_If I wouldn't know better I would say you were a bit distracted", Julia noted as she came even closer to Mary Jo. Her Chanel perfume invading the other woman's senses._

"_Not at all." Mary Jo said in one fast breathe. She could not focus on anything but the nearness of the other woman. She could not help herself. Her control was snapping with every step the woman took closer to her._

"_Oh, really. Cause you were looking at me with hungry eyes.. I just want to say that its alright." Julia said in a sensual voice. She brought her fingers up to brush a long curl away from Mary Jo's face and stepped another step closer. Now she was more than invading Mary Jo's personal space. She could feel her nipples rub against her even through the dress she still wore. Mary Jo could not believe what was taking place here. Out of all the people, Mary Jo never expected this kind of behavior to come from her boss. Part of her wanted to see how far this would go, but the part that respected the woman, felt guilt creep in. Instantly she put space between herself and Julia._

"_That must be the champagne, darlin'. Now we need to get you into some clothes and off to bed so you can rest." With that said Mary Jo left the bathroom, leaving Julia to freshen herself up. She needed to get out of there. She could not take the temptation. She was thankful that Julia would be sleeping in Claudias room because she knew if they shared a bed that things would get out of hand. She could not let that happen with Julia, unless she knew she was sure its what she wanted._

_Mary Jo walked into her bedroom and headed to her bureau to retrieve a sleep shirt for the older woman. She also grabbed a extra thick comforter from on top of her bed for Julia if she got cold at night. She placed them on the cedar chest at the end of her bed and set about gathering her own night clothes so that once Julia was settled she could take a cold shower. Feeling like she was being watched , she turned around to see Julia standing in the door way. This time though she was totally naked, which caused Mary Jo to drop everything she had in her hands. Julia stepped into the room, her hips gently swaying towards the younger woman._

" _Julia, I was just about to bring you this shirt. Here, You should slip it on before you catch cold." said Mary Jo handing the sleep shirt to the older woman. Julia took the sleep shirt from Mary Jo's hands and tossed it aside. Then taking Mary Jo by surprise walked up to her, wove her manicured nails into the woman's red curls and kissed her. Mary Jo instantly froze in shock and could not make herself kiss the woman back. God she wanted to with all her might. She wished someone was here to pinch her. She didn't believe her sexy boss was kissing her and that she was also naked, her curves pressing against her own. All this was too much for her and she pulled back. Julia stared at her breathlessly with wide eyes. The look in Julia's eyes made Mary Jo's control totally snap. Her eyes were a shade darker and filled with unadulterated desire. Mary Jo could not find any excuse not to push Julia onto the bed and have her way with her. Damn the repercussions, she would deal with them in the morning. This moment was all that mattered to her._

_Mary Jo advanced on Julia with a predatory gleam in her eyes. She brought her lips hard onto the older woman's and poured all her longing into the kiss. Her lips were so sweet and so soft, like satin. She nipped and sucked at her lips. Mary Jo smirked into the kiss at the sound of Julia's deep moan as their tongues touched for the first time. She brought her hands down to Julia's firm ass and pulled her body flush against her own. She squeezed the firm ivory cheeks and her actions caused Julia to giggle into the kiss. Mary Jo smiled and pulled away from Julia only to playfully push her onto the bed. Julia laughed a husky sexy laugh that quickly became a groan at the passion in Mary Jo's eyes. She pushed herself further onto the bed and came to lie down in the middle. Mary Jo just looked on at the seasoned brunette goddess laying there..she was nothing short of perfection and Mary Jo wanted nothing more than to ring every last bit of pleasure from her body. Without hesitation, Mary Jo pulled the red dress over her head, leaving her in only her undergarments. She climbed onto the bed and mounted Julia's naked body. Not wanting to leave her lover waiting, Mary Jo attacked the long expanse of skin that was Julia's neck and collarbone. She brought her lips to suckle the older womans pulse point, marking her a her own. Julia moaned and brought her hands to lightly grip Mary Jo's upper back._

_Mary Jo's lips slowly made their way from her collarbone to her ample breasts. She began placing open mouth kisses on the top curve on one breast while she massaged the other with her hand. She teased Julia, kissing every inch of the soft flesh except for the puckered center. Each time she got closer to the nipple and retreated back to the sweet flesh causing Julia to groan in frustration. Finally without warned she caught the nipple firmly between her lips and tugged. Julia whimpered at the firm sucking motion and moaned as the hand on her breast moved inward to play with the hard nipple. Mary Jo bit her nipple and then used her warm tongue to soothe it in the perfect combination of pleasure and pain that had her lover begging for more. She brought her mouth over to the neglected breasts and began the same treatment until Julia's body started to writhe beneath her own in a plea to take this further._

_She moved below her ample chest and allowed her tongue to flick the underside of her breasts. She drug her tongue down Julia's firm stomach and dipped the muscle into the older woman's belly button. Julia gasped in surprise at the ticklish but certainly not unwelcome sensation. She felt herself grow impossibly wetter as she realized the younger womans intentions as she felt the red curls brush over her groin and thighs. Mary Jo caught the soft musky scent of Julia's arousal and a flood of wetness soaked her panties. She placed slow kisses on Julia's inner thighs and took delight in the gasps of pleasure. She bit down on that soft patch of skin where her thigh ended and her womanhood began. Julia's scent was driving Mary Jo out of control with the need to taste her. Her mouth watered as she spread her lips open and saw the warm flesh wet with Julia's sweet honey. She brought her tongue forward for her first real taste of the her lover. Her tongue glided over Julia's ultra sensitive clit and Julia moaned loudly. Mary Jo began to lick and circle Julia's clit with her tongue. She was so sweet, so heady. Soon it just wasn't enough for Mary Jo and she dove into Julia's wet sex, eating her out with passion. Julia moaned and tossed on the bed as her pleasure mounted. Mary Jo thrust two of her limber digits into Julia's tight pussy and pumped them into her willing body in time with the movements of her tongue. She licked her with a deep hunger and curled her fingers deep inside, finding the rough patch of pleasure deep inside of Julia._

"_Ah…Right there…Y..es", Julia groaned._

_Mary Jo felt the tightness start to clench at her working fingers and knew that Julia was not far from the edge. She didn't let up her efforts. Her tongue licked Julia's pearl hard over and over. Her fingers pumped in and out, curling inside of her, hitting that mysterious spot that was ready to drive her to oblivion. Suddenly, she pulled her fingers out of Julia and brought them to circle her clitoris. She thrust her tongue deep into her canal, pumping the firm muscle in and out. Julia's moans were becoming incoherent as Mary Jo steadily tongue fucked her. When the red head squeezed Julia's bud all the while licking at her sensitive opening, Julia screamed, squirting her sweet honey in short spurts into Mary J's mouth. Mary Jo drank it down like a woman dying of thirst, loving the sweet taste, taking until Julia's body could not give anymore and fell limp. _

_Mary Jo kissed her away up Julia's still trembling body. Letting her hands caress her skin in a soothing caress, Mary Jo was not at all surprised when she looked up from where she had been nuzzling Julia's neck, to see her lovers dark brown eyes glazed over. She smiled at her and kissed her lips softly, wrapping her arms around Julia's body. Within the next few minutes, Julia was fast asleep. Mary Jo slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up, sliding into bed once she was done. Her heart fluttering as Julia automatically snuggled into Mary Jo, still fast asleep. She was so beautiful…and with that thought Mary Jo also slipped off to sleep._

_-end of flashback_

"…_. And that's everything. Guess you want me to bring you home now huh?" asked Mary Jo._

"_I don't actually. No one has treated me this way in a long time. I am very grateful that you took me home last night…I fear if you had not I would be waking up next to Payne's room mate…As for everything else that happened between us… I want you to know that it definitely was not a mistake. I have wanted you for sometime now … I just wish I could remember it all…", confessed the older woman ._

"_I am glad that you are not upset…I feared you would brush this off as a mistake…," admitted Mary Jo._

"_Oh, Darling. Never…The only mistake is that I have not gotten to return the favor." the older woman replied as she pulled her lover to lie back on the bed. Julia crawled on top of Mary Jo's petite frame. She brought her lips down to her lovers and kissed her passionately. She grinded her lower half against Mary Jo's, feeling the wetness flood the other woman's center. She reached her hand beneath the large tee shirt and pulled it off of Mary Jo, tossing it across the bedroom. She grabbed the woman's small breasts and massaged them earning a sexy growl from the younger woman. She brought her plump lips down to suckle on Mary Jo's puffy pink nipples. Mary Jo could not keep still as her desire began to mount._

_Julia suckled and bit at both nipples until they were cherry red and aching. She rose up on her arms and continued to rub her sweet womanhood against her lovers. She could feel how wet she was getting because of her teasing and smirked that sexy smirk. She grabbed Mary Jo's knees and spread her legs apart. She used her middle finger to stroke her sticky folds apart and she licked her lips at the sight of the juicy looking flesh. Wanting to bring her lover the most pleasure, she brought her face down to her lovers womanhood and drug her tongue up her flesh to her clit. She tasted heady, tangy and addicting. She sucked her stiff clit in and out of her warm mouth. She licked every inch of Mary Jo's juicy pussy. She added two fingers inside of her canal. Pumping them in a fierce rhythm, Julia buried her face in the other woman's folds. She poked and prodded her clit with her firm tongue, putting just enough pressure._

"_Oh…Julia…Do..n't … stop." whimpered Mary Jo as she arched her back to its highest._

_Julie brought her arm to rest across Mary Jo's abdomen to keep her from running away from her mouth. She continued to finger her, fast and sure with her movements. She felt the other woman's muscles start to spasm and knew she was minutes away from release. She bit her clit lightly, scraping her teeth along the engorged nerve and Mary Jo screamed her pleasure. She gripped Julia's hair and her toes curled. Julia continued to lick at her and slurp all the wetness from her quivering pussy. She then brought herself to lay besides her still trembling lover, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles._

"_Your tongue should be a lethal weapon." said Mary Jo with a groan as a small shudder passed through her body._

"_Well, they don't call me the terminator for nothing", joked Julia with a smile._

"_I love you, Ms. Sugarbaker." Mary Jo said as she snuggled into her new lovers embrace._

"_I love you too, Ms. Shively." She replied and the new lovers fell slowly back to sleep, both content._


End file.
